


Let's Have Another Celebration In The House

by yawaweol



Series: I'll Sign Up As Your Soulmate, Whether You Like It Or Not [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Pretend drunk, Secretly Inlove, Undying Love, Whiny Seungcheol, bestfriends to lovers, celebration, college graduates, i dont know what to tag anymore, jicheol week, throwback to bald seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/pseuds/yawaweol
Summary: Now that Jihoon and Seungcheol graduates from college, they decided to have some drink. Seungcheol is planning to confess his undying love for Jihoon so he pretends he's drunk. Jihoon thought Seungcheol is just saying it because he's drunk, and probably thinks that Seungcheol only loves Jihoon platonically.





	Let's Have Another Celebration In The House

**Author's Note:**

> Jicheol Week Day 5 Helloooo  
> This is probably the fic that I enjoyed writing the most lmao idk :----( This is supposed to be shorter that expected but oH WELL.  
> Sooo some things to clarify.  
> 1\. This is like, the part 2 of my day 4 fic which is Don't Let Anyone Kiss The Point Of Your Nose but it's an independent fic so don't worry if you're not able to read the part 1  
> 2\. Idk anything abt alcohol so i just seached some shits from the internet, don't attack me. Same goes with college life D:  
> 3\. I might've enjoyed writing this but i'm a girl who doesn't reread her stories so don't be surprised if you saw a typo or wrong grammars etc.
> 
> We have our final exams tomorrow but I spent 3 hours writing this wtf hAHAHA my love for jicheol is sO MUCH.  
> AND DRUNK CHEOL! Even if he just pretend drunk here, i honestly think he'll be super whiny when he's too drunk.
> 
> Anw!! Here it is :) Enjoy reading and i luv jicheol :<

“Choi Seungcheol.”

 

Seungcheol nearly cries as he finally received the college diploma that he worked for in the past 4 years in his university. It’s not an easy path, instead, the opposite. He experienced a lot of things that shaped him to what he is now. He really did his best and being a cum laude proved that his hard work paid off.

 

After receiving his diploma and taking a quick picture with it, he went down the stage and sat beside his friend, Hansol, who also took Philosophy, like him. More students went up the stage to get their own diplomas. G, H, I, J, K, L. L. He squints his eyes as he try to locate his bestfriend, Jihoon, in the line. His eyes brightened when he spotted the familiar striking blonde hair he always see almost 24/7. He kept his gaze locked into his bestfriend just incase he feels there is someone is looking at him. His effort did not come to waste when Jihoon turns around and finds his eyes.

 

The moment Jihoon looked at him made his heart beat maybe 200 bpm and he’s so close to combusting. Fuck, Jihoon is so beautiful, he can cry for hours. Jihoon gave the his sweetest smile to Seungcheol and Seungcheol almost bust a nut but he’s in public and this is one of his most treasured days so he don’t want to ruin it. So instead of combusting his nut, he reciprocated Jihoon’s smile with his equally—actually the best smile he can make and apparently, he looks like an idiot and Jihoon just laughs at him as he focused his attention to the stage, with him slowly approaching the platform.

 

“Lee Jihoon.”

 

Upon hearing his bestfriend’s name, Seungcheol stands up and cheers Jihoon, even giving him a thumbs-up. Jihoon saw his bestfriend standing in the middle of the seated graduates. His face turned red due to embarrassment but he ignored it and did not look into Seungcheol’s eyes. But he’s about to go down the stage when he saw Seungcheol’s pouting face that he can’t help but to smile. He gave Seungcheol 2 finger hearts that instantly made Seungcheol’s face glow up. Seriously, this guy is so easy to read, but he loves him. He loves Seungcheol so much that its killing him.

 

* * *

 

After the ceremony and goodbyes with their friends to celebrate escaping the college hell life, Seungcheol and Jihoon’s decided to eat dinner together in a barbecue restaurant. Both of their families became close after the two ended up being bestfriends more than 13 years ago. And that means, the memory of bald Seungcheol still lingers in between random conversations over dinners.

 

“I can still remember Seungcheol sulking for more than a week after getting his head shaved,” Jihoon snickers as he scoops another serving of rice. That’ll make his 5th bowl of rice and Seungcheol is wondering how can Jihoon fit all those food in his body? Well, he eats just the same as Jihoon’s, but their body composition is different. He’s more into the larger scale and Jihoon is, well, Jihoon. He finds his bestfriend cute and adorable with what he is and he loves him.

 

But Seungcheol doesn’t want to hear his dark history once again, over dinner again, with both of their families with them again. He glares at Jihoon as he shoves a mouthful of lettuce and meat in his mouth. “Wyuuo dwoht hwab tow sswarj tdat ok?” Seungcheol says with his mouth full.

 

“Don’t talk while you’re mouth is full, Seungcheol didn’t I taught you that? What did you say?” Seungcheol’s mother scolds him but handed him a glass of water.

 

“He says I don’t have to say that again,” Jihoon nonchalantly says. Seungcheol, with his food-free mouth, just snorts.

 

Seungcheol’s brother looks at Jihoon and asked, “how the hell did you understand that? Are you a mind-reader or something Jihoon? I honestly did not understand a thing there, except from hearing Seungcheol’s gross chewing.”

 

Jihoon just shrugs and finished his 5th bowl of rice. About to get another one, Seungcheol moved the rice away from Jihoon. Its late and he doesn’t want him to get indigestion. He’s just glad Jihoon did not struggle, and ended up putting his bowl back at the table. “Being his bestfriend for more than 13 years gave me this awesome talent of deciphering the language of full-mouthed people including your brother’s,” he laughs, making the whole table laugh, including Seungcheol himself.

 

Waiting for the laughter to go down, Seungcheol bumps Jihoon shoulders lightly and whispers in his ear. “You want to get a drink?” Seungcheol displays an overly-suspicious smile that made Jihoon think that Seungcheol is planning to do something very stupid.

 

“I can see it in you smile Cheol. You’re planning on getting wasted right? That’s why you’re inviting me am I right?” Jihoon smirks as he saw Cheol’s eyes goes unsteady.

 

Seungcheol tries to hide his surprise from Jihoon, which he fails miserably. “ Ha? Of course no. You’re my bestfriend, it’s a common sense to drag your bestfriend first for a drink,” Seungcheol reasons, pupils shaking and lips trembling,

 

“You always invite your punk friends a.k.a Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo for a drink first, not ME!” Jihoon grits his teeth after remembering the thought.

 

Seungcheol, surprisingly, looked more nervous than nervous, and looks at Jihoon with scared eyes. “Its because you don’t like drinking. And we barely get drunk while we’re still in college because we’re too busy. Wonwoo’s alcohol tolerance is high, and he can take care of use when we get wasted and shit. Please forgive me and let’s celebrate surviving this hell,” Seungcheol confesses, face flushed all cutely. _Ugh fuck Seungcheol is so adorable._

“So you finally admit it huh? Now I’m so undecided whether I’ll go drink with you or not. Looks like you like drink with your FRIENDS than ME anyways. Why don’t you call Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo instead? Sounds like you can enjoy your drinking with them rather than my presence hm?” Jihoon jokingly said but Seungcheol did not notice it but Jihoon is so fucked the moment Seungcheol speaks up. This bitch really know his weak spots.

 

“Jihoonie, please uwu?” Seungcheol even pouts as an additional effect.

 

Jihoon honestly thinks he’s now dead inside because of Seungcheol’s adorable face. “Fuck you, I’ll go.”

 

* * *

 

“I’ll just have a beer,” Jihoon speaks as they sat in the stool at the bar close to the barbecue restaurant they ate their dinner. They told they their parents they will drink that night and they let them do their shits. That’s because they know Jihoon can take care of Seungcheol and himself. Jihoon has a low tolerance when it comes to alcohol, that’s why he often refuses Seungcheol’s invitation to drink, until the guy stopped inviting him. He’s just glad that Seungcheol want to drink with him at this important occasion in their life.

 

Seungcheol giggles. “I was about to say you’re so weak but that’s just you so ok, you’ll having beer. I’ll have Long Island, incase you want to know.”

 

Ignoring Seungcheol, he pulled his phone from his pocket as his bestfriend order their drinks. _How long will he even last?_ He watches Seungcheol as he gracefully walks towards him, hips swaying lightly, wearing the smile that always made his heart beat crazy fast. The moment their eyes met, Jihoon thinks that “ _fuck I love him so much”._ Now he knows he’s deep. From the very first time he saw that bald Seungcheol, he thinks he already found ‘the one’.

 

Seungcheol is his ‘one’

 

***

 

_Jihoon is my ‘one’._

That is what his mind registers as he walks towards Jihoon and their eyes met. He thinks it might be a little lame to invite Jihoon to drink just to spend some alone time with him, or maybe even confess his undying love to Jihoon. But he’s scared. He’s scared he’ll ruin their more than a decade friendship, over his selfish feelings. That’s why he needs the help of alcohol. The aftermath? Maybe he’ll think about it tomorrow. His sacrificing his happiness and he thinks he’s not ready yet but, he has been delaying this confession for too long now.

 

He placed their drinks in their table and he looks at Jihoon just to find him focused on his phone again. “Jihoon, the drinks are here! Hellooooo earth to Jihoon!” Seungcheol tries to get Jihoon’s attention. Jihoon stares at him with dead eyed, as if he lost the will to live anymore, and that made him worry. “Jihoon are you ok? You don’t have to drink y’know? And we could just leave if you don’t want to stay here—“

 

“Jeonghan sent me a picture of him and Josh with the midfing telling us congratulations and I think I already know the purpose of my life,” Jihoon cuts him off as he reached for the beer and drink it down in one go. Well, fuck.

 

Seungcheol laugh at him and reached for his own glass and chugged the content in one go. He can’t lose to Jihoon. “Just so you know fucktard, I am not having a competition with you. You can go drink all you want and I’ll stay sober because someone has to take care of us,” Jihoon says, as if reading what Seungcheol is thinking. His bestfriend can qualify as psychic, if he can’t find a job as producer, which is impossible because Jihoon is so fucking talented and hardworking that no company will reject him for sure.

 

“You’re such a good friend Jihoonie. You’ll not having another beer? Because I’ll go get some,” he asks as he stands up  from his seat, already planning how to confess to Jihoon.

 

“Get me another glass but that’ll be my last one. I don’t care how much Lost Island will you bring, as long as you can start no chaos, I’m fine with it,” Jihoon answers, without looking away from his phone.

 

“Sure thing. You’ll be surprised,” Seungcheol walks towards the counter again wearing a devilish smile in his face.

 

***

 

Surprised is an understatement when Seungcheol went back holding a glass of beer in his left hand and a pitcher in his right hand. Jihoon is confused why the hell would Seungcheol bring a pitcher with him and that’s when Seungcheol’s words before he left processed. He just fucking—

 

“Is that a whole pitcher of Long Island? Please tell me it’s not,” Jihoon begs as Seungcheol took the seat across him, handing him his beer, and pouring Long Island in his own glass.

 

“I would tell you it’s not but it actually is. Sorry Jihoonie, but you told me I can drink how much I want so just let me drink this peacefully.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol’s plan is to pretend he’s super drunk as he confess his feelings to Jihoon. If Jihoon reacts positively, he will kiss him right at that moment and explain what happened. If Jihoon reacts negatively and rejects him, he will just pretend he’s dead-ass drunk all through the night and pretend nothing happened that night if he wakes up in the morning.

 

That’s why he poured water instead of alcohol in the pitcher. Jihoon will not know it’s water since he will not even dare to drink it. As Jihoon starts drinking his 2nd glass of beer, and him drinking his _‘long island’,_ he starts his act, the way he acts whenever he’s drunk so Jihoon would not find him suspicious.

 

He knows how he acts whenever he’s drunk, because somehow, Wonwoo always manage to take a video of how extremely talkative and whiny he is whenever he’s drunk. He saved a copy of that video in his phone and for whatever reason, he tries practicing it while he’s sober and he thinks he’s pretty good at it, not to be smug about it.

 

“Jihooooniiieeeee~,” Seungcheol whines as he stands up from his chair, _slurring_ as he takes the seat beside Jihoon. Jihoon’s eyes darted from his phone to Seungcheol’s head suddenly leaned against his shoulders. “Seungcheollieeee is SOOOOO dRUUUnk!! Ashdjhl HAHAHAHAHAHA jihooooniiiEEEE~,” Seungcheol’s whining continues and instead of getting annoyed, Jihoon finds him cute but he needs to compose himself. He’s the sober one between them so he acts as one.

 

“Ok Cheollie, you’re very drunk now. We’re going home. Get your ass up! UP!” Jihoon, attempting to stand up fails as Seungcheol drags him back to his seat. _Fuck this is so fucked up. We need to go home or else, I will bust a nut here. Seungcheol looks so fucking hot and sexy whenever he’s drunk. FUCK._

Seungcheol pouts and snuggles into Jihoon’s neck. “Cheollie needs to tell you a secret,” Seungcheol whispers and kisses Jihoon’s nape. “Don’t tell anyone ok?” Seungcheol adds and he giggles, as if what he is said is funny. _DRUNK SEUNGCHEOL GIGGLING IS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED EVER IN HIS LIFE._

Jihoon sighs. “If I listened to your secret, I’m driving you home ok?”

 

The man nodded enthusiastically as he whispers in Jihoon’s ears. “Seungcheollie loves Jihoonie so much. Seungcheollie can’t live without Jihoonie. Jihoonie is Seungcheollie’s oxygen. Jihoonie makes Seungcheollie smile without effort. Seungcheol loves taking care of Jihoonie. Seungcheollie thinks Jihoonie deserves the world. That’s because Seungcheollie loves Jihoonie with his all,” Seungcheol whispers in Jihoon’s ear.

 

Jihoon feels his pulse rate goes 3x faster, blood rushing to his face, heart about to burst due to Seungcheol’s confession. And then, he mentally shakes his head. _Seungcheol is drunk, and he might mean it as a platonically inlove._

“You must be so drunk Cheollie. Let’s go home now okay? And don’t worry, I’m keeping your secret,” Jihoon assures as Seungcheol and he felt the other flinched. “Are you okay Cheol?” Jihoon asks worriedly.

 

“Can you please uhm—take me to the confort room? Seungcheollie needs to pee,” Seungcheol asks so Jihoon guided the _drunk_ man in the comfort room. He realized he left his phone in their table to he runs back to get it while Seungcheol is having a piss, and he noticed something.

 

***

 

Fuck. Fuck. He failed. Jihoon doesn’t like him. He did not even reacted when he drunk confessed. Or maybe because HE DRUNK CONFESSED? But, if he thinks he’s drunk, he should’ve confessed back too since he’ll not remember it anyway.

 

He have to pretend that he’s drunk until the go home and that’ll be a pain in the ass, especially when you just got rejected. He frustratingly pulls his hair as he tried his best to act as drunk again. He left the cubicle in the comfort room and a smiling Jihoon is waiting for him. He doesn’t wanna know why he’s happy so he just pretend drunk again as they leave the bar and enter the car.

 

Jihoon did not start the car right away, but he pretended he already fell asleep, but he’s in too much pain that he can’t look Jihoon in the eyes.

 

“I love you too, Cheol.”

 

Seungcheol’s eyes snap open when he heard Jihoon. He saw Jihoon staring at him. He stares back but still pretended to be drunk.

 

“I said I love you too Cheollie and you’re not gonna say anything back?” Jihoon asks mischievously as he leaned closer to Seungcheol, invading Seungcheol’s privacy.

 

“What?” Seungcheol managed to ask.

 

“Don’t pretend you’re drunk now Seungcheol. I might say your confession is pretty good but you should’ve planned it thoroughly, not just a half-assed fake drunk confession. I prefer getting confessed in a memorable and special place, I thought you know it, and not just in a bar!” Jihoon fake sulks, with Seungcheol back in his normal self.

 

“I’m sorry I forgot about that but a bar is still a memorable place, and now it's special. It’s too shitty to forget about,” Seungcheol reasons as he smiles at Jihoon, and so does Jihoon to Seungcheol. They laughed at each other for about a whole minute and realized they have to go home.

 

Jihoon leaned back to his seat and starts the car. “So... do you want to have another celebration in the house?”

 

Seungcheol smirks and held Jihoon’s hand before kissing Jihoon, his bestfriend... and probably his future boyfriend. “Of course. Who am I to refuse that?”

**Author's Note:**

> After uploading this, I'll start editing our advertisement first before stuDYING for our day 1 exams, which covers 3 subjects uwu wish me luck and enough knowledge to pass it lol our honor's list dropped from around 15+ students down to 6 from last sem up to now and luckily i am one of those survivors :) hopefully 'till now :----) I HAVE TO WORK MY ASS OFF
> 
> p.s. and to ate ikay, I LOVE U HEHE
> 
> Leave kudos and comments bc they srsly cheers me up <3


End file.
